garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Mar 2004 CC
March, 2004 CAERN/WYLD • At the February Moot, the alpha decreed that any cubs found and firsted prior to the previous (December) Moot, should be Rited by the next (April). It was clear that this should hold true henceforth – Cubs should be sent on their Rite of Passage within 4 months of being found and firsted • Megan reminded the sept that, as Alpha, she has a responsibility to all parts of the protectorate, even those areas claimed by other packs or tribes • Robert is missing. The Warder position was filled by Jarred until a Warder Challenge could be held. (See below.) Yi, Jamethon, and Dane also stepped forward at the moot to offer their services as Warder. • Layne has stepped forward to claim the Sept position of Master of the Challenge. CITY • With the increase in gang activity that killed Craig, Olga, assisted by her pack, has investigated and now knows who killed the Bone Gnawer Elder. Anyone wanting a bit of revenge and who is good at city scouting/combat should give her a poke. • Something happened in the city with Havoc, Salem, Jacinta, and Konstantin. Natalie returned to the Farm House with severe injuries, though she was able to recover quickly. None of the participants are speaking of the incident. PACKS • Signe created a warpack under Wolverine. They call themselves Havoc, and are comprised of Signe, Natalie, Ashley, Emma and Doc. They claim territory in a two block 'corridor' running the entire length of the western end of the city, between 13th and 15th Avenues. From the slums of the south end near Jermantown all the way up to Osprey, near the Dominion. • Alicia has left Rough and Tumble. • Megan continues to recruit potential members for the pack she has been trying to form since her return, a pack centered around Kent Crossing intended to ensure communication between city and woods Garou. She makes it clear that Tecmessa will be in it, but recently Eamon, Alicia, and Dakota have all expressed interest in joining. Word is she is hoping to get a totem of respect for the pack, and odds are favoring either Stag or Pegasus, unless neither accept; then they will seek a totem of wisdom. • Olga, Helen and Layne underwent a successful totem quest for Chimera, and run as the Wisdom pack, Griphus. Layne is Alpha. They intend to serve as the eyes and ears of the Sept, a 'first alert' aiming to sense and sniff out impending danger before it becomes a real issue. The pack is also spreading word slowly but steadily that they may be offering dream interpretation to their septmates. Griphus claims territory in the city right around Riverfront Drive, as well as the more wooded area on the opposite bank, balancing themselves evenly between Umbra and Realm. PEOPLE • Salem told the story of how he came to leave the Shadow Lord tribe and to renounce his auspice. Jarred capitulated and showed throat, to complete their honor challenge. • Jacinta Pierces-the-Ice performed the rite Break with the Past for Jack Salem (called Scar), at his request. Now known as Thomas Walker, the Fostern Glass Walker has left the area. It's unknown when he will return. • Signe performed the Rite of Wounding for Joshua, Dakota, and Karl. • The following introductions were given at the February Moot: Asteryx, Joshua, Artemis, Jacinta, Atcen, and Anthony. Artemis and Jacinta both offer the teaching of rites as chiminage. • Sometime around the 24th of March, Owen Hollsinger returned to the area after a prolonged absence. • Newly arriving this month is 'Flash' Gordon Romero, called Shit-Eater or Lowest-of-Low, a Metis Ragabash of the Stargazers. Currently a guest of the Sept, Flash has already gotten a reputation around the farmhouse for being a headcase, a smartarse, and a general asshole. He lets it be known that he is available to teach Rites to local Garou. He can be found by the farmhouse. • Natalie, Holds-The-Line, arrived sometime after the last moot. Briefly Glass Walker Elder, she can usually be found in the city. • "Julie" of the Bone Gnawers came forward and admitted she knew about Renee, Craig, and Squeaks. She was given the punishment rite – Voice of the Jackal. • Leonard, Brings the Buffalo Home has left to work on his challenge to Jarred. In his absence, Jacinta Pierces the Ice has taken leadership of the Wendigo. CUBS • Joey, is a new cub Olga is currently caring for, but who belongs to no tribe. Megan has told Olga and anyone else who will listen that she is giving Joey a choice of which tribe she wishes to join, although no decision has been heard as yet. • The Fianna have recently found a new cub, but seem to be keeping him immured out at the Grotto. • February saw the coming of age of Joshua, Cat and Emma with Salem conducting the Rite of Passage. The rite took place at the end of the month and involved them clearing out a fomori infestation among other things. • Holly, a new Wendigo cub, joined the Metis Atcen under the tutelage of Jacinta. CHALLENGES • Soon after Natalie Baker became Elder of the Glass Walkers, Leala Marx challenged her for Eldership. Natalie gave Leala the challenge of deciding what should be done with Joshua. Leala was to defend her decision before a panel of three Elders, including: Megan, Signe (Natalie's choice), and Jacinta (Leala's choice). Leala successfully persuaded all three Elders that her decision was sound, and the challenge was called in her favor. Some question was brought as to whether Leala would be any better at leading than Natalie, and as such, Leala has to continue to prove her ability to lead the tribe. Others present included Reggie, Uktenna Elder, and Atcen, Wendigo cub. • The Warder Challenge took place under the gibbous moon on the first of April. Three challengers, Jamethon Fights for Hope, of the Get of Fenris, Seeker, of the Silent Striders, and Flash Sideways-Thought of the Stargazers. The challenge consisted of a question and answer period and was to be followed by a battle to submission by the two top candidates. However, at the end of the question and answer period, Flash was declared absolute winner without combat by Jarred and Layne, judges of the challenge. Flash immediately declared that all sept members must have a hat dedicated, stock the caern with good beer at all times, and provide cheetos for Chimera. The witnesses, mostly ahrouns, were nearly at a frenzy when the announcement was made – APRIL FOOL’s! "And, finally, I declare Seeker and Jamethon to be honorary April Fools, by virtue of my authority as a Ragabash." After a brief cooling down period, Seeker and Jamethon fought a bloody battle in which neither would show submission, even unto the brink of death. Seeker won when Jamethon lost consciousness, nearly dying. Alicia used Mother’s Touch, saving his life. DEATHS • Craig was killed on March 20th by gunfire in the increasing gang activity of the city. • Luke was killed January 19th when his vehicle was struck on the driver’s side at an intersection. Luke was honored by the Garou for his choice not to save himself by risking a veil breach. Category:Caern Convo